


修车

by Sophin



Series: Every Little Thing You Did for Me [5]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophin/pseuds/Sophin
Summary: 高大的树木把公路与海面隔离开来，只留下细碎的间隙透出加州火辣的太阳投洒在波浪上的点点斑驳，宛如白日里地面上的星光，一闪一闪的。山下亨盯着那双透彻的小鹿般的眼睛出神，仿佛被那双眸子勾住了灵魂，他看见自己置身于斑斓的夜幕中，海底的华美画面在月光的照映下投射到夜空中，鱼群绕着星星游动，仿佛海水也变得温热起来，包裹着他与怀里这位拥有透彻眼眸的小个子。
Relationships: Yamashita Toru/Moriuchi Takahiro
Series: Every Little Thing You Did for Me [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833307
Kudos: 1





	修车

旅客×便利店员工

西岸的海风总是带有一股青桔与橙子的清香，气流从太平洋上空刮来赤道的暖意，扑在脸上，是东京寻不见的清甜。山下亨把机车停靠在海岸公路的边上，摘掉头盔大口呼吸被阳光晒好的空气，他靠在车头抽烟，拿出地图确认路线，打算休息一会再去寻找那条人烟罕至但风景极佳的小路。今天的天气很好，海盐味弥漫的空气湿度并不高，太阳热烈地照射着地面与海面，明亮的光线仿佛搬开了路途中的障碍。山下亨撩起背心下摆擦了擦脸上的汗，丢掉烟屁股启动引擎朝着小路开去。

这条小路上的风景确实很独特，高大的树木把公路与海面隔离开来，只留下细碎的间隙透出加州火辣的太阳投洒在波浪上的点点斑驳，宛如白日里地面上的星光，一闪一闪的。大约在快要傍晚的时候，一栋木质的小屋出现在山下亨面前，前门挂着牌子告诉他这是家公路便利店。于是他把车停放在屋前的空地上，穿过几个撑着彩色阳伞的凉椅走进店内打算买点补给。

从店里出来在第三次无法正常启动机车的时候，山下亨扯出一个勉强的微笑。

或许不应该在早上就那么自信。他无奈地下车，再度回到店内打算寻求帮助。

“请问你们这里有工具箱吗？我的车坏了，修车公司估计已经下班了。”山下亨用英语同柜台前唯一的店员对话，回答他的是一双透亮的眼睛。

山下亨愣了一下，仿佛看见了落在地面上的星光。

“储备间里有工具，我给你找出来，麻烦你帮我看一下店面。”小个子店员抬起头微笑着回答，利落地打开柜台的隔板朝储物间走去，不多时就把工具箱带了回来，递到山下亨的手上。山下亨也跟着露出微笑，接过箱子道谢。

是亚洲人啊。山下亨勾起嘴角却不知道为什么感到高兴。或许是因为在异国他乡倒霉的时候遇见了熟悉的肤色吧，那位小个子亚裔的精致容貌更是给这一理由加了分数。

山下亨用扳手拧开引擎盖的螺母，金属盖下电线杂乱地缠绕在一起，他低着头忙活了大约半个小时才意识到身边忽然多了个人。他抬起头，看见的是之前那位小个子店员背着阳光的微笑。

“我看你忙活好久了，”他递给山下亨一瓶冰镇的汽水，“请你的。天气很热，不要中暑啦。”

山下亨很自然地接过饮料道谢，又有点好笑地问道：“你不需要看店了吗？”

“现在客人少，我出来透个气。加州的太阳这么好，闷在室内真是太不值当了。”小个子大咧咧地坐在地上，撑起双手舒展身子，忽然他又直起身板给山下亨露出一个有点俏皮的微笑，“忘了自我介绍，我叫森内贵宽。”

“你也是日本人吗？”山下亨换用了日语回答，抿了一口汽水看着像猫一样贪恋太阳的小个子，“山下亨。这条路是朋友介绍来玩的。”

“那你朋友的眼光一定很不错。”森内自己也开了一罐汽水，接着手臂的支撑向后靠，“这里有的可是东京没有的阳光。”

“是啊。”山下亨用背心下摆擦拭着脸上的汗，与森内有一搭没一搭地聊着。他拆开引擎盖捋清红色蓝色绿色的电线，身后的森内开始跟他讲这家便利店的趣事，他会跟着笑，然后做几句评论，抿一口饮料；也聊到喜欢的音乐和电影，森内跑回便利店后的住处内取来一把吉他弹了几曲，说是自己不知道如何修车，但可以给山下亨打气。

山下亨忽然感觉没有那么倒霉了，森内带着西海岸的热情笑声仿佛捋顺了那堆杂乱的电线，他低着头继续修理，并没有意识到自己正被小个子注视着，或许说他在克制着让自己专心于眼前的工作，但店里那位亚裔的小个子店员总是在脑海里对着他笑。

山下亨修理机车的模样透过店内的玻璃窗传到森内的眼睛里，让他不禁有些痴迷，出于某种不知道如何描述的感情激起的去了解的欲望。或许是因为同样是亚裔——森内用手指刮了刮嘴唇的皮肤——但必须承认，外面那位正认真修车的男人身材确实很好，是亚裔少见的倒三角身材，并不壮实也不瘦弱，不像是在健身房里锻炼出来的作品，而是一尊天然的雕像。汗水浸润了男人背心的大部分，挂在胳膊和下巴上的汗珠把树木间隙中透过的经海面反射的阳光烙印在森内的视网膜上，男人修长健美的手臂抬起机车上的重物，用骨节分明的手指操控着修理工具在发动机里来回游走。

森内咽了个口水，从冰柜里捞出两瓶汽水朝山下亨走去。

当机车被修好的时候天已经黑了，山下亨撑着膝盖站起来无奈地叹了口气，拿出手机查询到达下一座有宾馆的城镇需要的时间。半小时前森内拿出了自制的披萨，并在空地处点起了篝火，说是昼夜温差太大，需要烤火暖暖身子，也正好给自己手头的修理工作一点照明。

“你今晚可以住在这里。”森内看出他的纠结，于是决定挽留他。听到邀请的山下亨不仅同时感到惊讶与庆幸，一整个下午都在高温的室外工作的他被带着加州风情的小个子的热情好意沾染上了热烈的感激，于是他的身体在被高温灼烤后的脑子还没反应过来之前给了森内一个结实的拥抱。

“要啤酒吗？”森内被山下亨如此激动地表示感谢的方式激得耳根开始发红，只好用借口让男人放开自己换口新鲜空气掩饰忽然加快的心跳。

或许啤酒不是个好主意。山下亨想，或许不应该答应和刚认识不到半天的人一起喝酒的。

半小时前森内被放下之后让他坐在篝火边上，自己跑回住处拿出来炸鸡与几瓶酒，或许还有一些高度酒。两人坐在地上靠着刚修好的机车喝酒聊天。

“你可以载我遛一下吗？就现在。”森内忽然问道，眼睛雪亮亮的，把山下亨和他的车收进眼里。山下亨毫不犹豫地点头，放下喝到一半的酒瓶跨上车座，戴好头盔、插上钥匙与启动一气呵成，做完这一切他得意地向森内递过备用头盔，在小个子系好带子之后便利落地一把把森内拉上车，拧动油门朝着海岸线驶去。

森内两条细瘦的胳膊搂着山下亨的腰，不同于白天燥热的微冷海风拂过侧脸，吹散了酒精带来的燥热，他忍不住把脸埋在男人的后背大声笑着，在行驶到近岸边的时候把双臂伸向天空，路上没有其他车辆也没有路灯，风中尽是两人肆意地放声大笑。

再次回到便利店的时候已经是半夜了，没有霓虹灯的公路被星空笼罩着。或许是就着刚才飙车的刺激感，森内赖在车上不想下来，山下亨不想打扰他的兴致，便锁了车去给两人拿还放在原地未喝完的啤酒。

小个子接过山下亨递过来的啤酒笑得更欢了，即使是半眯着眼睛也阻拦不住他眼中溢出的笑意，厚实的嘴唇分开露出整齐的白牙，在暗色绒布般的夜幕中反射着面前的篝火的暖意。

大概是森林里正好被月光光顾到的罕见白鹿，山下亨想。

于是他就在仰头喝完剩下半罐啤酒之后吻了上去。

或许啤酒确实是个好主意。山下亨在把小个子摁在车上亲的时候想道。

他没有想到森内并没有反抗，而是在他触碰到唇瓣前的一秒就闭上眼睛做好了迎合的准备，像是在迎接期待已久的接触。森内伸手把山下亨捞过来贴近自己，接着又把手指插进男人有些汗湿的金发里扣着他的后脑，张开嘴用舌头引诱对方进入自己口腔探索。另一只手也不闲着贴着山下亨的腰腹向下移动，细瘦的手指不费劲就探进了裤头，勾开几层布料去挑逗男人早已抬头的阴茎。山下亨也没有客气地用手挑开森内的上衣去揉捏他的胸部——缺乏锻炼的肌肉软趴趴的却也不是女性的那种柔软，像发酵好的面团一样富有弹性，被山下亨握在手心里的时候顺从地仿佛早已熟悉男人的手的触感。山下亨左手抚上他的脸颊揉捏着小个子的腮肉，又把手指伸进那双厚实的唇瓣里与舌头一起搜刮着口腔，水声搅荡着在耳边回响。

“换个姿势。”山下亨在下身被撩拨得开始发疼的时候说道。森内忽然感到自己被托起离开车座上，被调换了个角度后着又被放下，裤子也被顺带着褪下，双腿分开围着山下亨的腰，尾椎碰倒了刚熄火不久尚是温热着的油箱，还有两根沾着液体的手指顺着他的股沟向下探索，不一会便找到了入口探进去，两指交错着按摩穴道里的软肉，旋转着朝里开拓。森内把胳膊搭在山下亨的肩膀上，腿根稍稍用力撑起身子方便男人的动作，山下亨另一只手离开了森内的胸口去抬起他的臀瓣，森内也就顺势把上半身的重心靠在男人身上，他的嘴正好蹭过男人的耳环，也正好把动听的喘息送进男人的耳道。

大概是被指尖顶到了某一点，森内忽然收紧手臂更加贴近了山下亨，他的阴茎也不受控制地撞上山下亨的小腹，被蹭到龟头更是激得他夹紧了搭在男人两侧的大腿。

“可、可以了。”小个子空出一只手去抚摸山下亨定在他身下的硬挺的阴茎，把头部对准自己的穴口的位置，接着他深吸一口气放松肌肉，在面前的男人不知道是惊喜还是惊讶的目光中坐下去。

森内在完全吞下山下亨的肉茎的时候却看着男人露出了不带肉欲的笑容，山下亨盯着那双透彻的小鹿般的眼睛出神，仿佛被那双眸子勾住了灵魂，他看见自己置身于斑斓的夜幕中，海底的华美画面在月光的照映下投射到夜空中，鱼群绕着星星游动，仿佛海水也变得温热起来，包裹着他与怀里这位拥有透彻眼眸的小个子。脚边的篝火烧得旺盛，木柴断裂的声音噼里啪啦地作为背景，山下亨倾身向前追逐森内的嘴唇，双手掐着小个子的腰身带动着他驰骋在自己身上。他把阴茎退出到只剩下头部按摩穴口的皮肤，又是一个挺身撞开不久前退出的时候收紧去挽留阴茎的内壁，前端逐一碾过穴道内的敏感带，那双大手也在森内的身子上游走去寻找令他战栗的神经。在没有间断的抽插中森内仰起头把脖子与锁骨的部位全部献出到山下亨的嘴边，山下亨自然地去亲吻啃咬留下印记，双手掐着小个子的臀瓣，掰开，好让自己能进入到更深入的位置探索更加隐秘的皮肤，以换取森内更为诱人动听的呻吟。

小曲似的喘息在空地里散开来，仿佛森内眼眸里包含的海洋溢了出来，带有西海岸白日的热烈的暖流包围着在旷野里寻求欢乐的两人，带来快感的多巴胺在这样的温度下仿佛加快了流动，不断地从下身翻涌向上让每一个细胞都沾染上这份快乐。山下亨扣着森内的后脑与他接吻，在小个子的内壁加大收缩频率的时候用精液把自己的快乐传递到他的体内。

森内把自己的全部重量都交给山下亨，他趴在男人的肩头跟着他的节奏平复呼吸。不多时又抬起头去亲吻男人的嘴角，然后用粘稠的语气笑着说出两人都期待着的话：

“夜还长着呢。”


End file.
